


Say You Love Me

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Except kinda not really because I didn't know how to write a coffee shop AU lmao, Flufftober, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, because I couldn't help myself, but they are technically in a coffee shop so, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: A hundred years after their first visit, Magnus and Alec return to one of their favorite places.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first entry for Flufftober 2020, I'm following the prompt list made by @vex-bittys on tumblr, and the prompt was Coffee Shop AU. I... am not good at writing fluff lmao but I wanted to practice and so I decided to try my hand at this. Hopefully I keep it going for all of October. I'll also (probably) be doing Kinktober as well, so stick around for that!   
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna come say hi :)

They'd been coming here for so many years that Magnus has lost count. 

It was one of the first places he ever brought Alec, when this _thing_ between them was new and he was still chastising himself for falling so fast and so hard for a Nephilim, of all people. 

But now it's been over a hundred years, and Alec is hardly new -though he still remains the best thing in Magnus' life- and Magnus is still terrified of the magnitude of love he has for this man; though now it's the kind of terror that he readily embraces. 

Alec sits opposite him, head bent and lost in a book, his finger gently tracing the rings on Magnus' hand because Alec doesn't seem to know how to be this close to Magnus without touching him in some way. It's just one of the many little things that Alec does that makes Magnus' heart so full of love for him. 

For all the years that they've spent together, and all the years they have to come.

It's the greatest gift anyone has ever given him. _Time_. And though he was so adamantly opposed to it at first, convinced Alec would grow to regret it and resent him, he's now glad that Alec fought him every step of the way, because Magnus can't imagine a life without him.

This coffee shop, tucked neatly away on a street corner in the French countryside, isn't anything like it was the first time they came here, obviously. They're two of the only people alive who could ever attest to what it was like over a hundred years ago, and Magnus thinks that it's sort of beautiful in it's own, sad way.

Absent-mindedly, still lost in his thoughts, he raises Alec's hand in his and brings it up to his lips, placing a faint kiss to his knuckles. Alec glances up at him, pulled out of his own occupation -the book that he's been buried in all morning- and narrows his eyes at the way Magnus is looking at him. 

Magnus feigns offense, "What?" 

"You’re doing it again.”

“...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mmhm.” Alec shakes his head teasingly.

Magnus huffs, “Are you saying that I’m not supposed to admire my husband, Alexander?”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Alec is struggling not to laugh, and when Magnus rolls his eyes and steals Alec’s fork to break off a piece of his cake, Alec loses the battle. 

_He’s beautiful_ , Magnus thinks. And before he can stop himself, he says “I love you.”

Alec’s answering blush makes the teasing Magnus is going to receive for his sudden declaration worth it. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Alec says, and Magnus hears the unspoken  _ I love you too _ .

“I’ll never stop saying it.” Magnus promises. He takes Alec’s hand in his once more and presses another kiss to it, this one to Alec's wedding ring.

Alec's eyes are bright as he rewards Magnus with a smile, “I hope you never do.”


End file.
